Sweet Serendipity
by SimplyMaritza
Summary: When the ones you trusted the most betray you how can you ever trust anyone ever again? He's not just anyone though is he? Is he the missing puzzle in her life, or will it end in tradegy just like the last. Sometimes one must follow their heart. OC/SETH


**So I've had these next few chapters written for a while so I decided to upload them. This fanfic might not be as updated as much because I am currently working on my HP fanfic "Steal Your Heart." CHECK IT OUT GUYS! Anyway I know this chapter is a little boring but isn't every first chapter?**

Chapter 1: From Riches to Rags

There was a sudden chill that shivered up my spine causing me to shake suddenly. Someone was there with me. Someone bad. I needed to get out of there but my feet were glued to the ground. My legs were frozen with fear. I let out a slight weep, a hopeless thing, it was quite sad actually. Then I heard it, a loud heart wrenching howl. It sounded so full of pain, as if a wolf had feelings like a human.

As I closed my eyes I could feel the cool gust of wind brush against my face dancing across the sky. There was a soft voice just above a whisper that said a single word, "Elizabeth." I could hear the rustling of leaves behind me in a nearby patch of greenery. My heart pounded against my chest as the rustling stopped and I opened my eyes…

"C'mon honey, wake up you have to finish packing!"

I mumbled nonsense into my pillow.

"What?"

"I don't want to!" I complained turning onto my back and slowly opening my eyes to glance at my clock. "It's barely 2:00 in the morning."

"Yes but you still have to pack half of you clothes."

"Ok mom. Fine." I whined while getting out of bed slowly.

"Try and hurry, I don't want you to be driving at nighttime. La push is far. It will take you about 12 hours to get there!"

"I know. I know. I'll hurry."

"Ok well, I'll go tell Piers to make you and Anna breakfast." My mom said while walking out of my room. I glanced out my window. It was still dark outside but the sun was rising slowly peeking over the foggy mountains of Hollywood, California. I should probably get moving if I was going to try and get to La Push before nightfall. The thought of moving made me irritated. This sucked, totally and completely sucked!

Life in Hollywood was as perfect as it could ever be, sure there were things that I wished were different but other than that I was quite satisfied. Life would never ever be completely perfect on the surface. I knew I could probably never be as happy as I used to be before all of this drama but at least I was content with being alone.

I thought things were getting better but my mom has already given up on me. That's it, I am a lost cause, like a secret message in a bottle that she needs to let drift off into the sea to float away, far far away, and never return. Even though she says she is sending me away because my dad needs to spend more time with me and get to know his daughter but I know the truth. She doesn't want to deal with me and my issues so she can crawl back into her little shell and pretend like I never existed. It hurts me that she would give up on me so fast, her own daughter. Supposedly she believes that this will be good for me, being away from all the shallow, materialistic, scandalous chaos of Hollywood.

I used to be a good girl, got good grades, and was a child prodigy but all of that changed when I met _him._ I started drinking and partying and just not caring about anything. I even had to attend rehab. Last week, I went to a party and it got out hand. I couldn't help it; _he_ was there, so I started drinking.

I think my mom is in denial. She thinks the reason I am the way I am is because of the Hollywood climate but deep down she knows the truth. She has just pushed the thought so far down into her dark abyss like soul that it isn't visible anymore just like our entire relationship. She's seen the bruises, the cuts, the wounds. She just doesn't want to believe it. That is completely okay with me though. The less people bring _him_ up, the better. I would rather forget about it all together.

Now she is sending me off to perpetually rainy La Push. Oh joy! My dad lives there, on the reservation. I guess it is quite the scandal there; I'm the "whoops" child. I guess my dad cheated on his wife with my mom when she was visiting a relative in Forks after a business trip in Seattle. I am moving in with my father and half-brother, Jacob. Jacob Black. I don't think I'll be able to stand living in that boring hellhole and all the way until senior year which is about 3 years away.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

The door then opened and Piers, my butler, walked in with a tray of pancaked and orange juice. "Good day Ms. Anderson. Where shall I set your breakfast?"

"On the bed is fine."

"Is there is anything else I could help you with?"

"Actually yes, would you please place these bags in my car? I have finished packing."

"Of course Ms. Anderson," he replied taking my bags to my car to eventually return for more. I went to my now almost empty closet. I would leave some clothes behind for when I would come to visit. I got out my I heart London shirt and high waisted shorts, a cute combo. I then completed the look with my worn out boots from the 60s and ran my fingers through my hair to softly comb out any tangles. I didn't need to impress anyone. I quickly applied blush and mascara and ran out the door.

My breakfast was left untouched. I slid down the banister and into the living room where my sister, Anna, was watching Vampire Diaries.

"Why do you watch that trash?"

"It's romantic."

"What's romantic about getting your blood sucked out of you? If you ask me they are just a whole bunch of pale, conceited snobs. I mean c'mon what kind of vampire falls in love with a human. Vampires eat humans not love them."

"Well nobody did ask you so."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I just wanted to say bye."

BOOM.

I was basically tackled by my sister's tight embrace. "I'm not dying!"

"I know but I'm gonna mi-miss you!" she wailed. I hated it when people were over dramatic, especially Anna. She must have gotten it from mother, "I'll miss you too sweetie. No matter how obnoxious you can be."

"Drive safe."

"Ok lil sis, um- do you know were mom is?"

"Oh…she got an unexpected call. She left for a meeting with the board."

"O-oh, ok. Whatever." You'd think my own mother would say bye to her eldest daughter. This is why our relationship is crap.

"Yeah..sorry." She looked genuinely as disappointed as I was. I said my last goodbyes to Piers and hopped into my red 1976 Ford Mustang Convertible. This was it. Goodbye California sunshine. Hello gloomy La Push.


End file.
